Too smart for his own good
by samanddianefan10
Summary: When Daphne beats Niles at a trivia game, he accidentally insults her. Can he, with all of his vast vocabulary, find the right words to make things right with the love of his life?


**A/N. This was inspired by an incident that actually happened between my boyfriend and myself. I got to thinking, there could be a Niles and Daphne story in this! I hope you like it.**

"And the winner of the trivia contest tonight is...Miss Daphne Moon!"

No one was more shocked to hear her name called than Daphne herself. She'd never won anything before, and certainly not at something like this. Yes, she liked to read the newspapers after Frasier was done reading them, and she knew all about pop culture. This was movie night, and they just happened to be asking a lot of romantic comedy questions. And the biggest thing was- she had beaten her boyfriend, Niles! How funny was that!

"Niles, did you hear that? I won! Can you believe that?"

He didn't say anything; instead he just nodded his head. She looked at him in surprise.

"Niles, aren't you going to say anything?"

Again no answer. Now her feelings were starting to get hurt. Lord knew she had supported him in his every endeavor. In fact, this trivia contest was his idea! And now, well, he didn't seem so happy for her, as she would have expected him to be.

"Congratulations, Daphne," Niles finally said, albeit reluctantly.

"You don't seem so happy!"

"I just...I'm just surprised, that's all."

As soon as he said those words he wished he could take them back.

Daphne stood up and glared at him. "You're surprised that I, Daphne Moon, beat you at something? Don't you think I'm as smart as you and Frasier are?"

"Of course I do. Daphne sit down, you're making a scene."

"Don't tell me how to behave. I do know how to behave in public. I just don't know how to deal with a boyfriend who thinks I have an IQ lower than a rock's."

As she stormed off, Niles realized that he had blown it big time. He didn't know why he had said those awful words- he most certainly was proud of his girlfriend. It's just that, it was a temporary blow to his ego to lose to anyone. It certainly wasn't personal against Daphne. If there were only a way to fix things.

He called her cell phone, but she refused to answer. Niles felt even worse. He might have caused the demise of their relationship, all because he thought too highly of himself. He had to admit, he was shocked when his name wasn't called. It did hurt that it was Daphne of all people who had won, not because he questioned her intelligence, it was just that he wasn't prepared to lose to anyone.

"Frasier?" He called his brother next, knowing he would be sure to take his call.

"Yes, Niles. What can I do for you this evening?"

"How do you know I need something from you?"

"Well for starters Daphne's just stormed through the house, slamming every door in the condo. For a minute I was worried about my African art!"

"Will you forget about your African art and listen to me? I think I've blown it with Daphne. It may be over for good, and I'm so scared that I've lost her now after finally having a chance with her after all these years?"

"Go on. I'm listening," Frasier said, mostly out of habit. So Niles told him what had happened, and there was a pause on Frasier's end.

"Go ahead and say it. I'm a fool, the biggest fool in the world," Niles sighed.

"I don't think you're a fool, I just think that some damage is done. Would you like me to have a talk with her?"

"No. If you don't mind I'm going to come over and try to repair the damage with her myself."

So they said their goodbyes, and as Niles drove over to his brother's, he thought about how he could possibly explain treating the love of his life so shabbily.

"Daphne..." Niles knocked on her room. "May I come in?"

"I suppose. I'm too stupid to put up a do not disturb sign."

He winced, knowing that he deserved that. "My love, I just wanted to apologize for the terrible way I treated you tonight. I want you to know that I have never, ever, once thought you lower than myself. In fact every day I ask myself what you could possibly see in me? You are the one who's too good for me."

Daphne wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Now you're patronizing me."

"I would never do that! I would never dream of hurting the woman I love with my whole heart in the cruel and callous manner that I did tonight. I know that I hurt your feelings, and for that, I am so sorry."

She looked at him. "Do you really mean that? All those lovely things you said about me...you really feel that way about me?"

"With my whole heart."

She melted, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She reached out to embrace him, which he eagerly reciprocated.

"I love you too, Niles," she smiled.

"Daphne, you have no idea how highly of you. If you don't believe me, ask Frasier. Or Dad. Or Roz. Or...just about anyone who knows me."

"I don't doubt you, Niles. What's important is that we're together, and none of this foolishness matters. I can promise you this- I will be with you for as long as you'll have me."

And at that moment Niles realized that this was the woman he was meant to be with for the rest of his life.

The end


End file.
